


Better Than Sex

by Vixens_Shadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_Shadow/pseuds/Vixens_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz has an idea.  Prowl is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Sex

Better Than Sex

Prowl was used to walking in on all sorts of strange conversations and activities. The bizarre and unique had been the highlight of many mech’s lives since returning to awareness on Earth. Jazz, he knew, would never be immune it. That was a statistical impossibility. However, his mate’s latest search on the human’s ‘internet’ involved activities and items that revolved around the homo-sapiens mating practices. This in itself wasn’t unusual since they’d already adopted some of the simpler methods of stimulation utilized by the planet’s primary inhabitants. However, the information on the desk computer screen was about some of the organic foodstuffs that supposedly had connections with their intercourse. While organic foods themselves did nothing for any mech, the simple -idea- that Jazz was looking up another species mating practices was strangely intriguing. 

‘Carly says that ‘chocolate is better than sex’.” Jazz said, conversationally. He didn’t even bother looking over his shoulder at the other black and white. Well, that explained his sudden interest in organic sustenance.

“There is no real evidence that says that chocolate is in any way an aphrodisiac, Jazz.” Prowl replied, as dead pan as he could manage. Something told him that the gears inside Jazz’s head were spinning and it wouldn’t be long before some insane idea occurred to him. 

He was almost looking forward to it.

“Humans swear by the stuff.”

“There’s no scientific evidence to back up the idea that chocolate increases one’s sexual desires. If there -are- any, it’s purely psychological, not physiological.” Prowl reiterated, searching for information through his own wi-fi setup. Logically speaking, if Jazz was formulating a plan, and there was no doubt in the tactician’s mind that he was, then it made good sense to devise a plan of his own. 

“There is too, evidence. It’s been proven that some of the chemicals present in the stuff-” Jazz began, spinning in his chair to eye his partner.

“Are in far too small quantities to make much of a difference. Humans find pleasure in the general properties of the substance, mostly.” he replied, tone amused. 

“Such as?” the Porsche asked, a subtle hit of curiosity present in his voice. 

“Many of the same qualities we enjoy, actually.” Prowl replied, leaning down and bracing himself on the armrests of the chair, causing Jazz to lean back. “It’s smooth, sweet and melts in your hand.”

Jazz’s optics widened behind his visor as Prowl finished speaking and had begun tracing a white hand lazily across the Porsche’s bumper. 

“You sure it’s only a psychological reaction?” he managed to ask, even as Prowl’s fingers wriggled their way between grill slats.

“If you’d prefer a physiological reaction, I’m certain that can be arranged.” Prowl replied, expression schooled and serious but optics betraying his intentions more clearly than his words could. 

“Didn’t know chocolate did it for you, Prowl.” Jazz replied cheekily, reaching for and pulling the unresisting Datsun closer.

“I don’t need any pseudo-aphrodisiacs.” he replied as he allowed himself to be led, voice a touch playful, “You’re plenty.”

Jazz simply gave an impish grin and made a mental note to ask Carly what -else- was better than sex because, right now, ‘Seductive Prowl’ was ranking pretty high on his list. His plan to get some of Prowl’s rather wayward attention seemed to be working much better than planned. Those rather talented white hands covered every inch of his frame work and Jazz let himself melt into the touch.

Just like chocolate.


End file.
